Assassin
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: One- shot no pun intended . When May comes back to see Ash, a unhappy third pary decides to take matters into its own hands. Contains some Advanceshipping


Tense one-shot.

Takes place during Mays cameo in Sinnoh, unexpected would nicely describe it I guess.

--

**Assassin**

_**By Xaotl, A.K.A. Xaotl Omega**_

--

What was it?

Nothing but a shadow, slowly it made its way.

The being was clad in black.

It stuck to the walls like glue, making sure that every step wouldn't make a noise. Through its mask of shadows; its Two eyes scanned the area taking note of all and any activity.

Taking note of its surroundings.

From the left.

It took note.

People.

A total of three men, and four women.

Walking around the street.

Its eyes scanned in an attempt to see the sun.

'_not visible'_

It was still in shadow.

'_right'_ the being took a mental note.

A wall.

Two story house, providing ample shadow for him to cover himself in. It had a ladder climbing its side. Scaffolding for building purposes. The scaffolding was only half done. As the being took note that builders may be back.

It had to act fast. The mission was prime.

The being leaped an inhuman distance, still being shrouded in shadow. As his black clothes that covered just about every portion of skin upon its body.

It reached the scaffolding, as its arms held upon the metal pole. Swinging his momentum back and forth. Increasing it more and more, until he let go of his grip.

As its hands let go of the pole it made a unique sound, as it vibrated back and forth.

Passersby looked into the shadow of the building...

Nothing.

So they just continued on with their journey, commuting to wherever they were going.

Time still wasn't certain for the bieing.

It stood up from its ducking position.

It had landed upon another piece of scaffolding.

It wasn't spotted.

Yet.

It made his way.

Running with agility. Across the wooden planks, as they didn't give away its presence. The only sign of it ever being there was the shaken dust that lay upon the wooden planks.

The mission was prime.

Nothing else had urgency.

The being reached towards the ladder as it began to climb, swinging its body as each grab of the ladder, grew up three steps.

Once near to the top, it could feel the rays of the sun. Ready to shine through the only cover that it had.

A necessary loss.

It leaped, pushing down its arms as it felt the air, flow past its sides.

It landed silently upon the roof of the house.

The sun began to shine.

But it was still wrapped in shadows.

These cloths, kept the refreshing rays of the sun away. The sun that could be counted on for strength was only a hindrance.

'_2:00 approximately'_ It calculated.

The being spontaneously turned its head around, as it judged where to go due to the position of the sun.

'_North- west'_

It then shot into a sprint, not providing any sound from its footsteps, as it reached towards the edge of the slanted roof, still managing to maintain its balance.

The entity leaped up into the air, once again as the wind rushed past its sides.

Landing softly upon the next roof.

A slate tile that covered the roof began to slowly slip down. The being became alerted, as only one option was left in order to keep discrete.

It ran.

Allowing its breathing maintain a steady beat.

Not letting itself become over exhausted as roof top after roof top vanished behind of its dust.

No one saw it.

All the humans maintained their heads straight, not looking at the shadow that leaped above of them.

It stopped as it reached a large more open road.

It ducked, as a precaution.

It would be impossible to leap past this road.

Someone would notice.

It scanned the street, and found that leaping wasn't necessary.

It spotted its target.

Then it came up. That which no Assassin needed. Its conscience

"Why" its mind spoke.

It looked over towards its target, seeing that boy. The boy who caused its master so much grief.

The target smiled. It walked along the street towards a large stadium.

A large banner displaying the words POKEMON TOURNAMENT was displayed.

The boy walked along with her.

He was designated as the target: Ash

The other, collateral damage, if the situation called for it: May

The two walked along with another Female, and another male. The other two, were unknown. The being could swear that the other male had been spotted before, but the Female. No.

This was a self imposed mission.

She had hurt its master.

She had gone to be with him.

Its master didn't know where she had gone anymore.

He wondered, why did she leave him?

He cared about her. Its master didn't feel about another like this before.

It could sense his feelings. They had been together and bonded with each other, for what seemed to be an eternity.

It sensed its masters desires. When its trainer demanded of more. The entity would provide. It would do anything for its master.

To kill was just another necessity that it had in the service to its master.

It looked at it saw a sight that made its stomach turn inside out.

--

May slowly made her way towards Ash, gradually closing the distance that was in between the two of them.

It had been ages since she had seen him last.

Almost like an eternity.

She grew closer, as she gently bumped in with his arm.

Slowly she allowed her hand to open up. Her hand made its way around of his.

He also opened up his hand, as they both clasped together.

The two of them slowly felt more and more secure.

A light blush grew upon the cheeks of the two of them. This was something new, to both of them.

May then placed her head to the side, and then placed it upon Ash's shoulder.

They could hear Dawn giggling from behind of them. But they didn't care.

They just kept on walking.

--

This sight sickened the entity.

It had the same reaction as that of its master.

It couldn't take any more.

The entity leaped off of the roof, into a darkened alley way.

It began to walk as if it was a human being. But noticing how it was a lot smaller than the humans there.

It walked in with the crowd, slowly making itself vanish.

Even if it was an odd site, in this hot day.

The large crowds that made their way to the tournament easily allowed the being to hide itself.

It walked faster.

Beginning to pace itself; gradually closing the distance.

'_10 Meters'_

'_5 Meters'_

It closed the distance.

'_Target in range.'_

'_He will pay for everything'_

It spoke inside of its mind, as it leaped, an inhuman jump.

The being leapt upon the back of his neck as the shock forced Ash to let loose his grip upon May.

The trainer stumbled as the being threw what seemed to be a punch, from inside of its black robes.

He stumbled onto the ground as Ash felt the cold concrete hit the back of his head.

The dark entity swivelled its way to the front of Ash just in time. Allowing it to place itself on top of the trainer.

From the black robes, what seemed to be a oversized Blue rose appeared. It was placed in front of the trainers face, as a spray of Powder blew in his face.

Making its way into his nostrils. In an instant, all will inside of his body was lost.

The being slowly placed Ash's head onto the ground.

Muttering, "Roselia"

As its conscious flared up in full force.

Screaming.

But this was no time for conscience.

This was the time to escape.

Its master would be happy.

Wouldn't he?

--


End file.
